


The Hunger

by KatiedidLikeCrazy



Series: Deep Dead Nine [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiedidLikeCrazy/pseuds/KatiedidLikeCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a fledgeling vampire Julian discovers that not all breeds of vampire feed in the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Terran: The most 'human' of the breeds of vampire. Do not view mortals as merely meal tickets, and prefer to keep good relationships with mortals.  
> Cardassian: Perhaps the most sinister of breeds. They have a serpentine like appearance while in their 'vamp face'; slitted golden eyes, hinged jaws generally with teeth resembling that of a python (a single row of razor sharp teeth along the bottom, and two rows of teeth along the top). They also have the trait of not only drinking the blood of their victims, but also eating their flesh.

Bashir broke into a run, the doctor in him taking over his entire being. He maybe a fledgeling vampire, but he was still, if nothing else, a healer. By the time he was halfway down the alley, however, he knew the chances of being any help had just diminished significantly as the scent of gore hung heavy in the air.

 

'Oh God, please don't let it be Elim! I should've been here on time!' he thought in a panic.

 

Julian rounded the corner, and stopped dead in his tracks. He stood there frozen in terror at the sight of Elim Garak clutching the body of some poor woman whose neck had been torn out, and was currently dripping from Elim's bloodied mouth.

 

'Well, it's not Elim in trouble that for certain.' Julian thought sheepishly.

 

Elim, finally noticing he was there, turned his head toward Bashir, swallowed the mouthful of throat, unceremoniously dropped the woman's body, and attempted to straighten himself out.

 

“Doctor Bashir!” Garak hissed as he fussed with his coat and then attempted to tidy his hair by running a bloody hand through it, which only succeeded in making it shine with blood. “Forgive me, it seems I was fairly hungrier than I thought.”

 

“Uh-” Julian stammered, still trying to fully register what had just happened.

 

Garak smiled a true alligator's smile, fresh blood and gore still clinging to his razor sharp teeth. “Oh do forgive me Doctor. I quite forgot that you are not only a fledgeling, but also Terran.” he purred.

 

Julian bristled at that, eyes growing unnaturally bright, and fangs bared he snarled. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

 

Garak's eyes flashed for a moment before he chuckled as he shook his head, stepping over the woman's cold body, and then prowling his way over to his young friend. “You misunderstand me, my dear.” he purred. “It's perfectly natural for a fledgeling, which you are, to be taken aback by this sight. Also,” he explained smoothing over the lapels of Julian's jacket. “it is common knowledge that the Terran subspecies are known for their affectionate nature toward mortals, and their general unwillingness to partake in anything but medically donated blood. So therefore, coming face to face with how other vampire subspecies attain their sustenance would naturally be a bit of a shock.”

 

Julian thought about this for a quiet moment. Of coarse he couldn't really blame him for what came naturally, but it all still seemed so wrong to him. Not two months ago, he was once what that unfortunate woman had been. Alive, a mortal. But now he was expected to believe that other mortals were nothing but cattle? That was but one reason why he was eternally grateful for being sired by a Terran vampire. They were essentially the vegetarians of the vampires. He had to sigh heavily upon the realization that the rift of unknowing between himself and Garak seemed to grow the more he learned about the way thing worked in this society. 

 

Garak, sensing his young friend's trepidation, offered a way of not only moving away from the corpse, but also to find a more calming surrounding to explain things. “Come dear, let me pop into my shop for a tick to get cleaned up, and then we can go over to that charming little cafe a few blocks from here? There we can talk over the inner machinations of our little underground, hmm?” he suggested, taking his arm into Julian's.

 

Julian himself was still quiet for a moment, he could practically hear Miles and Kira in his mind, screaming in protest to not trust this man, but he honestly wasn't getting all the answers from anyone back at the nest, and he truly did enjoy Elim's company.

 

“Alright Garak, lead the way, but please no runabouts, I don't think I could handle them tonight.” he sighed.

 

“My dear Doctor, I wouldn't dream of it.” Elim said gently as he lead the two of them out of the alleyway, and into the young night.


End file.
